<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rose for a Princess by Blazing_Awakening2411</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804577">A Rose for a Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Awakening2411/pseuds/Blazing_Awakening2411'>Blazing_Awakening2411</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Summoner's Tale/My Headcanon Land [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Gen 2, Shakespearean Sonnets, Teen Romance Comedy, with a sprinkle of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Awakening2411/pseuds/Blazing_Awakening2411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*edited repost of The Future Beckons Chapter 5*</p><p>"To me, fair friend, you never can be old,<br/>For as you were when first your eye I eyed,<br/>Such seems your beauty still. "</p><p>Larcei knows that the princes of Dozel are fighting over her. She knows it, she's annoyed with it, and yet...<br/>She can't help but fall for them.</p><p>So, she asks for help.<br/>---<br/>Iucharba feels like he's fighting an uphill losing battle. His older brother, Iuchar, is once again stealing the spotlight from him. This time, it's because of his elegant displays of love for Larcei. Iucharba knows that Iuchar is dedicated to making Larcei love him. He knows that.</p><p>He's jealous, but not jealous enough to fight on the opposite side of a war from his brother.<br/>They hated their father, after all, and the horrors of war helped them make up, just a little bit. (It also helped that Larcei had convinced them, in the middle of a battlefield, mind you, to stop fighting like toddlers over a toy. And no, they did not consider Larcei a toy.)</p><p>That doesn't change that he's jealous, though. He's in dire need of an outlet to vent his frustrations.</p><p>Who could be more perfect for that than the best friend of the girl he loves?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ira | Ayra/Lex, Johalva | Iucharba/Radney | Creidne, Johan | Iuchar/Lakche | Larcei, mentioned Lana/Scathach | Ulster (Fire Emblem), mentioned Patty/Shannan (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Summoner's Tale/My Headcanon Land [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rose for a Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few things to note:<br/>*In this AU, Lex and Ayra are alive, and were at this point recently reunited with each other and their children.<br/>*Lex and his family are staying in Dozel Castle along with his nephews. Technically(if I have my Jugdral lore right) they're all heirs to Dozel, so it's all good. I think.<br/>*Creidne is best friends with Larcei. They met during the war and have a real sisterly vibe going on due to how similar they are despite their obvious social class differences. Creidne visits and stays at the castle frequently.<br/>*That being said, Dalvin is working as a guard in the nearby town partly to keep an eye on his sis and her best friend.<br/>*Shannan and Ulster are in Isaach.</p><p>gen 2 subs get some love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Ughhhh." </em>
</p><p>That would be the first of many groans that would come out of Larcei's mouth that day.</p><p>For the seventh time that morning, Larcei opened her eyes. She <em>hated</em> that she could barely get a wink of sleep at all that night. Utterly <em>hated</em> it. There was something different, this time though. The sun had risen, its warm morning light streaming through the windows, but now she just felt <em>lazy</em>.</p><p>She wanted to enjoy her bed covers, her soft pillows, her snug blanket... forever... the very thought enticed her, made her relax just<em> a bit</em>. She sat up, looking out the window.</p><p>That little moment of relaxation was quickly broken when a certain someone knocked on her door.</p><p>He always knocked on the door in such a peculiar pattern so that you would know it was him, and that irritated Larcei to the point where she collapsed in bed, yet again, wanting to sleep like there was no tomorrow, until she noticed the paper and rose that was slid under her door. She reached from her bed, struggling to get even close to the paper, and then fell on the floor with a loud <em>thump</em>.</p><p>Groaning, she picked up the paper and read it. <em>What does this lovesick dolt want now?</em> She wondered.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>A Sonnet for My Beloved</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>So oft have I invoked thee for my Muse,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And found such fair assistance in my verse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As every alien pen hath got my use</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And under thee their poesy disperse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thine eyes, that taught the dumb on high to sing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And heavy ignorance aloft to fly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have added feathers to the learned’s wing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And given grace a double majesty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet be most proud of that which I compile,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whose influence is thine, and born of thee:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In others’ works thou dost but mend the style,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And arts with thy sweet graces graced be;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But thou art all my art, and dost advance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As high as learning my rude ignorance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">~𝓕𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓘𝓾𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓻, 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓭𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓪𝓭𝓶𝓲𝓻𝓮𝓻 ~<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>~</p><p>For what seemed like the hundredth time today, she groaned, tossing the paper and the rose onto her bedroom desk. </p><p>And then, another knock on her door. She groaned, the loudest one today, and, irritated, yelled loudly, "Who the hell is it?! Iuchar, I swear I will open that door and punch you <em>right in your stupidly handsome face</em>!" From the other side of the door came a giggle, and Larcei blushed. </p><p><em>Oh, it's just Radney</em>.</p><p>She opened the door, to find a beaming Creidne staring right back at her. "<em>Bwahahahaha</em>!" She almost doubled over, laughing. "'Stupidly handsome'? <em>Hahahaha!" </em>She flicked a tear from her eye.</p><p>"Oh, it's just you. What do you want, Radney?" She addressed her friend with a sarcastic but joking manner, and a slight lift at the edge of her lips.</p><p>"Well, I know you're having boy troubles, Lakche! I'm here to help!"</p><p>Larcei sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day. "If it'll help me get rid of those <em>annoyances</em>," gesturing to the items on her desk. "Sure." </p><p>And so, about half an hour later, Larcei feeling a little bit better, decided to go grab some breakfast with Radney. They walked the halls of Dozel Castle, explaining to Radney another one of her problems. "They're both sweet, in their own ways, and I love it. Can you believe it? I <em>love</em> it. Those two boys are gonna be the death of me, one day."</p><p>Radney giggled. "You sound like their mother, you know."</p><p>Larcei blushed. "Aw, shut up, you."</p><p>"Anyway, can you explain why you feel that way?" </p><p>Larcei shrugged. "Okay. You asked, remember." Radney nodded. "Iuchar, well, is Iuchar, you know?"</p><p>Radney smiled in a way only those fondly recalling something would.</p><p>"He gives me these love letters that are so sickeningly dumb that they're sweet and even though I hate them so much Iactuallykindoflikethembecausehetooksomuchtimeandefforttomakethemand--"</p><p>Radney stopped in front of her, extending her hands towards her to stop. "Whoa, calm down! Is this really stressing you that much?"</p><p>"Well, yeah... both of the brothers are kind and cute in their own little way, and I don't know... if I choose one and let down the other, I don't think I could live with that. And I can't just love both and pretend everything's okay..."</p><p>Radney adopted a thoughtful pose. "Oh, okay. Continue."</p><p>"Well, Iucharba, he's so clumsy. It's kind of cute, and he makes me laugh, and then we both blush and it's awkward. He also likes to give me these really bad-looking but cute bouquets. I can't count how many he's given me, because he does it like every other day!" </p><p>"Wow, that's... hard to choose between."</p><p>Larcei put her hands in the air, indecisively. "That's because I don't <em>want </em>to choose between them. And that's what's so annoying, why I can't sleep and I wake up in the middle of the night."</p><p>Radney put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Okay, so first, you need a well-earned nap. And second, we need to help you with this... <em>problem</em>." </p><p>Larcei tilted her head, as the two of them walked into the dining hall. The hall was pretty large, as was the lengthy table, and both were really suited for lavish noble gatherings, but on ordinary days, it seemed really empty. It seemed that the table hadn't seen much use recently(or at all for that matter), because it looked just as it did when it was new.</p><p>"We?"</p><p>Well, maybe not <em>always</em> empty. A cheerful "Yup!" resounded from the other end of the table. "Oh, hey, Mom! Dad!" Lex and Ayra, seated at the head of the table, waved the two of them over to their spot. The couple still looked a little tired from their extravagant reunion party a week ago, but other than that, they were the happy parents that Larcei remembered. </p><p>---</p><p>In the middle of their breakfast, Larcei suddenly perked up and asked her parents a question.</p><p>"Hey, Mom, how was Dad like when he courted you?"</p><p>Ayra blushed, but spoke with confidence regardless. "Well... I mean, you could say he was a mix of those two over there."</p><p>"Wha--" Larcei looked over to the door, to see Iuchar and Iucharba walk in and sit at the other edge of the table, diagonally from Larcei and Creidne, as if on cue.</p><p>Creidne waved at them(but somehow it seemed like she was addressing Iucharba more than Iuchar). Iucharba waved back gingerly, and Iuchar raised his hand in greeting.</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>Ayra shrugged. "What? It was a perfect moment!" Larcei sighed.</p><p>"Anyway, Lex was sweet, sending me love letters and flowers every few days at camp. It wasn't much, but it meant a lot."</p><p>Lex smiled, but didn't look up from his food.</p><p>"He was also pretty hotheaded, yelling and screaming at enemies dumb enough to try and sneak up on me. It was pretty funny too, but not as funny as those times when he would trip over pebbles. I reckon that's why he was always on his horse!" She chuckled.</p><p>Lex's smile turned upside down, but then decided to fix itself into an amused grin.</p><p>"Mom? I have another question."</p><p>"Yes, honey?" </p><p>"How do you choose between two people to love? You had to do the same, right?"</p><p>Iucharba spewed his drink across the table. Iuchar almost choked on a piece of fruit.</p><p>Creidne burst out in a fit of laughter. Lex quietly chuckled to himself.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Larcei, oblivious to Creidne's laughter and the Dozel brother's confusion, thought to herself. </p><p>"Well, I mean, those two nincompoops over there are cute and all, but it's not like I can love both at them at the same time, am I right?" She sent a half threatening, half suggestive look at them.</p><p>"Well, that's your choice to make, not mine. It's your criteria for a husband we're talking about, right? So, the decision is entirely in your hands."</p><p>Iucharba and Iuchar, still pale from their... surprise, excused themselves. </p><p>Larcei and her family, unable to contain their laughter, laughed so hard servants on the other side of the castle wondered who was making that noise.</p><p>---</p><p>A knock at her door sent a novel flying onto her desk, conveniently with a scrap of paper to mark her page.</p><p>She answered the door to find a blushing Iuchar, a rose in his hand, his other hand clenched awkwardly at his side. It looked pretty, uh, dumb, not to mention that fact that he was bowing awkwardly at the same time.</p><p>"Um... I heard what you said, e-earlier. I, um, was hoping that you would, uh, go... out... with.... me?"</p><p>Larcei gave him a look that said <em>explain</em>. "<em>What? </em>Are you trying to ask me a question?"</p><p>Iuchar looked like he was trying his hardest to make eye contact, but stopped trying and gained a renewed interest in the floor. "U-um, yeah. I w-was hoping you w-would go out with m-me. I p-promise not to p-pull off any of th-those shenanigans that I u-usually do. P-p-please?"</p><p>Larcei gave him a steely look, and then, out of the blue, she smiled. "You're cute when you stutter. You know that?"</p><p>Iuchar finally looked at her, although it was more sheepish than his usual air of calm. "I-I am?" </p><p>And then, she gave him his answer, as well as a light chop on the head. </p><p>"Of <em>course</em>, you fool! I was wondering when you were gonna ask me, instead of sending me more not-so-anonymous but good-looking bouquets and love poems. <em>You know how much I hate those?</em>" Despite trying to sound angry, she couldn't help but smirk.</p><p>Iuchar suddenly regained his sprightly, serene demeanor. "I'm happy to hear that, Larcei. I really hope you'll give me a chance," although the last part was said more under his breath. "I'll, um, see you later? Perhaps... in the garden?" Larcei nodded, lightly pulled the rose out from his hand, and then gently shut the door. She laid down on her bed, twirling the rose in her hand and admiring the smell. She remembered how far they'd come from the war.</p><p>Iuchar walked back to his bedroom to get ready, with a spring in his step and joy in his heart. He reminisced as well, quietly chuckling to himself.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>"Stop it! Stop it, both of you! If you're going to fight over me like animals, I won't talk to you both ever again!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She raised her hands between the two men acting like children, axes raised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"L-Larcei? B-But we're doing this for you!" Iuchar dropped his axe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if they had rehearsed this, simultaneuously,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We love you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Larcei facepalmed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ugh! You boys are acting like kids! It's disgusting, and I won't have any more of it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She started to walk away, sticking her tongue out in disgust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iuchar and Iucharba started arguing again, but Larcei decided to tune it out lest it get any more than she could handle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is your doing, Iucharba! If you hadn't been so stubborn, she wouldn't be rejecting us!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'M the stubborn one!? You're the one who chased after her with flowers and poems like a dog, even after she rejected you! MULTIPLE TIMES!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, if I'm a dog, at least she'll think I'm cute! Besides, it's not like you give her the same attention!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"At least I'm decent enough to give her space!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both growled menacingly at each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were interrupted by a raging Larcei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once she was angry, there was no going back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"THAT'S ENOUGH! NO MORE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU DOLTS! STOP FIGHTING OVER ME!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sent Iucharba flying with a powerful flying side kick, and snatched his Hand Axe from out of his hand as he flew backwards into a tree.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She threw the Hand Axe at Iuchar with such force the knob slammed into his stomach and knocked the wind out of him long enough for her to knock him off of his horse with the flat face of Larcei's Edge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I swear, if either one of you says something to the other to get my attention... You're gonna get it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She walked off, sheathing the sword. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They groaned, clutching their wounds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up. I've seen children take worse beatings and act more like men than you two."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"B-But I still haven't... nnn.... Told you how much I love... you..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turned around and kicked an already-reeling Iuchar in the groin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The soldiers under the brother's command winced, looking at each other with confusion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sh-Should we, ah... follow her?" The soldier discreetly pointed at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No way! Are you insane? If you like having a life you should stay away from that she-devil!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She whipped around and glared. They gulped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Follow me if you want. Leave those idiots. I could care less about them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The soldiers muttered amongst themselves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Should w-we help them, then?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not touching them. I feel like she's gonna kill us the moment we lay a finger on them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Larcei put her hands up. "Well?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They quietly followed Larcei to join the Liberation Army and left the two brothers, whistling innocently.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Iucharba walked a cobblestone path in the small garden, kicking a pebble with every other step. His glum demeanor caught the eye of Creidne, who sat nearby on a bench. "Iucharba? What are you doing here?"</p><p>He looked at her with empty eyes. "I could say the same for you." Her face twisted into a half-frown. "Hey, even if you're usually not the kind to smile, why are you so down? I doubt anyone couldn't see it with the way you're walking and sulking right now." He sighed, plopping himself down on the bench next to her, and putting his head in his hands.</p><p>"I just... I can't... I can't compete with my brother. He always goes all out, and... I can't even compare. I can't write poems, my bouquets look like <em>shit</em>, and--"</p><p>Creidne put a hand on his leg. "Iucharba, <em>calm down</em>. It's not like she's the only girl in the world." Iucharba looked into her eyes. "Well, for me and Iuchar, that's what it feels like. And..." He trailed off, staring into space. "What?" Creidne, genuinely incredulous, asked him what he was going to say. "Iuchar... he asked Larcei out."</p><p>"What?! That's-- That's ridiculous! The Iuchar I know would stick with not-so-anonymous but good-looking love poems and bouquets!" </p><p>"Yeah, I know. That's what angers me the most. I can fight a war, and chopping people with an axe is easy, but when it comes to matters of love... I'm the most cowardly man alive." Creidne gently turned his head so that he was facing her.</p><p>"You are <em>not</em> a coward, Iucharba. The way you fight, most of the time, you're charging on the front lines, while Iuchar tends to wait for backup, and stays near the center of the army! If anyone's a coward, it's him for waiting so long!" Iucharba smiled at that, although it was more sad and sullen than a true happy smile.</p><p>"I suppose you're right, but it's not like <em>I </em>could ask her out like that."</p><p>Creidne groaned, and stood up.</p><p>"Why do you <em>treat yourself like that?!</em> <em>You act like no one cares about you, and you're all alone, but... we all love you, and care for you, and <strong>I</strong> care for you, and..." </em>Whatever she was going to say was drowned in a flood of tears. Iucharba stood up to comfort her, and sat her back down on the bench. "Hey, Radney, why-- why are you crying? I'm sorry, alright?" His frown deepened. "If anyone should be crying, it's me, because I'm just a--" </p><p>"<em>No! I won't hear you put yourself down any longer! I'm leaving!"</em> She stood up to leave, and tried to storm off, but Iucharba followed her and caught her arm in a vice grip. "Wha? Hey! Let me go!" Iucharba didn't relent, even when she struggled.</p><p>"I can't. I can't let you leave in good conscience like this. What... what were you going to say, before you tried to leave?" Creidne looked at him. "What? What do you mean?"</p><p>"You said you cared for me. Wha--" She shushed him and the next instant his lips met hers in a tender, passionate kiss that eased their tension as if they hadn't a care in the world. </p><p>"Is it clear now?" </p><p>"...Crystal."</p><p>They held hands as they sat on the bench, Iucharba's hand around her shoulder.</p><p>---</p><p>They sat on the bench for a while, Creidne leaning on Iucharba's shoulder, and Iucharba's arm around hers, as they watched birds flitter through the garden and wind blow through the trees. When they finally went to go back inside, they were holding hands. </p><p>Iuchar and Larcei, stunned but overjoyed, silently watched them as they walked back into the castle.</p><p>Iuchar and Larcei grinned at each other, like they had been waiting for this all along, and while Iucharba and Radney split up and went back to their rooms, Iucharba realized that maybe he wasn't a failure after all.</p><p>---</p><p>Iuchar and Larcei walked-and-talked, and like something from a novel Larcei would read(though she'd never admit it), their hands brushed, and then interlocked.</p><p>"So, ah, what would you like to do, Lakche?" </p><p>"Now <em>you're </em>calling me by that name?" She lightly slapped his nape.</p><p>He chuckled. "Well, everyone close to you calls you that, so why not?"</p><p>"Are you implying that you're close to me?" She eyed him 'suspiciously', and he stared back, and then they both laughed, a pure, innocent, sound that put the both of them at ease. </p><p>---</p><p>The two couples later went on a double date, walking through town. Dalvin almost beat up Iucharba when he saw him with Radney, but Radney hurriedly broke them up and explained to Dalvin what was going on. </p><p>The rest of their day went on as if they hadn't a care in the world.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shannan read Larcei's latest letter from Dozel, which had just arrived that morning.</p><p>His eyes widened, and he grabbed a pen to write a reply, knocking over his cup of tea onto the floor with a loud <em>crash</em>. </p><p>Patty, who was walking in the hallway outside his study, burst through the door. "What happened?!" Without a word, he gave her the letter, and she read it.</p><p>"Oh my..."</p><p>As it turns out, Patty and Shanan, and now Larcei and Iuchar were one of many couples that had originated from the war, as if some invisible force was making love out of what was something else entirely.<strike></strike></p><p>There were marriages almost every week, it seemed.</p><p>Shannan added the marriage invitation to a growing stack of cards, many of which were either so recent they hadn't had time to settle back in, or so close that they were already preparing.</p><p> </p><p>"Ulster! Your sister sent a letter!"</p><p>Ulster rushed through the door of Shannan's study, Lana trailing close behind with a curious expression.</p><p>"What's in it?!"</p><p>"She's getting married!"</p><p> </p><p>Ulster blinked.</p><p>
  <em>"WHAAAAT?!"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it!<br/>also hopefully no one is <em>too</em> ooc...</p><p> </p><p>the AU where their original names in Japanese are their nicknames in English. Why? Idk either lol</p><p>(Except for Ulster. I don't like calling him Scathach.)</p><p>Also, Dozel bros for Heroes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>